The sweet melody
by FireFire
Summary: Shizuru left, leaving a devastated Natsuki. Now four years after she's a famous violinist! Natsuki has changed a lot and she meets a new friend. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it.**

* * *

**

**The sweet melody**

Her phone was ringing, and she was rather annoyed by the stupid sound. After the third ring she decided it was better to take the call " Kuga, who's speaking?" she asked in a sleepy tone, before the phone call she had been taking a nap to be ready for tonight.

"Oi Kuga it's me" the other one answered, and a small smile could be seen on the raven-haired girl's face.

"Hi Nao, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Natsuki in a teasing voice.

"Come on pup, don't mess around, you know." Said the red-head.

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about" The green-eyed girl replied

"I was calling to know at what time tonight?" explained Nao.

"At 8 p.m. don't be late"

"You know I won't, well Kuga I got to go, see you tonight" with that she hung up the phone, before Natsuki could reply. _'I should take a bath, Mai is probably about to arrive'_ thought the girl and with that she went into the bathroom. As she expected a few minutes after she had gone out of the shower, the bell rang.

"I'm coming" shouted Natsuki. When she opened the door, she was greeted by two pairs of eyes, which surprised her "Are you coming too, Mikoto?" she asked, as she lead the two girls to her living room

"Yes, she has been getting used to your work" answered Mai.

"Oh! I'm glad that you like it"

"Also… It seems that it calms her down" whispered the orange-head. At that statement Natsuki suppressed a chuckle. When she looked down she noticed that her friend was holding two bags. Mai, who noticed the curious glance the girl was giving the bag, said "In this bag, are you clothes for tonight and in the other one are mine a Mikoto's"

Natsuki nodded and asked, while taking the bag that Mai was holding with her right hand "So… what did you bring me for today?"

"Well since I know you don't like dresses, and today's performance is rather formal I thought a tuxedo would look good on you". Natsuki nodded again and went to change to her bedroom, before closing the door, she turned her head and said "You can use the spare room to change"

"Ok will be ready in half an hour, hurry or else we are going to be late, call me if you need help"

"Sure, sure" said Natsuki before closing the door.

After fifteen minutes she went out of her bedroom dressed in black pants, and a cobalt blue formal shirt, which tightened a little on her waist, giving her a more feminine look, not that anyone would think she was a boy. The shirt was sticking out of the pants and the last three buttons were undone. Also she was having trouble with putting her vest on. While she was struggling to get it on, Mai went out of her room dressed in a long black, low cut dress which left a lot to imagination and apologized for taking too much time. When she looked up after apologizing she saw the mess her friend had caused and proceed to scold the girl "Natsuki! The clothes are meant to be formal, F-O-R-M-A-L" she spelled.

"So, what's wrong?" asked the other.

"Oh come on, you aren't wearing your bow, your vest is a mess, your…"

"Ok, Ok I get it, but there's no way I'm going to put that thing in my neck, I can bear the formal clothes, but I swear that I'm not going to wear that" Natsuki stopped to take a breathe and Mai took the opportunity to talk.

"Fine, you can trash the bow if you want, but at least let me help you with the rest"

"Uh, ok" She hesitated before taking a step closer and a sudden sadness crossed her eyes when she saw how the other one started to arrange the collar of her shirt and her vest so it would look good and formal, like she had said. After she was done, Mai backed to see her work, but was startled by the look on her friend's face

"Natsuki what's wrong, did I hurt you with my nails or something? Asked a very worried orange-head.

"No it's nothing, really" She tensed after saying that words, she had to calm down. At that moment Mikoto entered the room, she was dressed in a black skirt with a white 'V' neck shirt and black converse, which was the more formal thing Mai, could get Mikoto to wear. She sensed that something was not right with the blue haired girl, so she decided to ask.

"Mai, what's wrong with Natsuki?"

"I don' know Mikoto that's what I'm trying to figure out" answered Mai looking at the younger girl and then at Natsuki, who was trying to recompose herself. "What's wrong Natsuki? Please tell us"

"It's nothing really, let's get going"

"Come on, don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong, you know you can trust us, if you're not felling well we could postpone today's…" she couldn't finish the sentence because Natsuki cut her.

"It's nothing really, It's just that, well, you know… I've never had a mother to support me through my childhood, and even thought you're a friend, I kind of feel you like one, and I like it, because you care" she took a deep breath and asked "You're not leaving me right? I don't think I could afford loosing another…"

"Sush… It's ok, I'm not going anywhere" said Mai embracing Natsuki "Neither is Mikoto, right?" The younger agreed by shouting "HAI" and frenetically sending her head up and down to prove her point.

"Now, now Mikoto if you continue doing that your head is going to rip off" said Natsuki returning to her usual self, and separating from Mai who started to talk

"We should get going or all of our heads are going to be ripped off by Nao if we are late"

"Yeah I agree, go ahead I need to grab my …"

"I know I know, catch us in the high way, don't forget your jacket" said Mai heading to the door with Mikoto

"Yes mum" said Natsuki with a smile before disappearing in her bedroom looking for her precious object, after she found it, she went to the garage and started her Ducati.

After a few minutes of driving Mikoto and Mai heard a loud noise and they saw the biker speeding towards the end of the highway, Mai quickly followed her with her car and finally they arrived at their destination. When they entered the parking lot they saw a flashy red car and a woman leaning against it, the woman was wearing a short red dress, with black, heeled shoes and a matching coat.

Natsuki got off her bike leaving the helmet on top of the seat and heading towards the woman. "Hi Nao…wow you look good" she said.

"Hi pup, thanks, you too" Natsuki flashed the other one a smile. Finally Mikoto and Mai got out of the car and greeted Nao.

"Well since we're all here shall we go?" asked Mai

"Sure, are you coming pup?" said Nao

"No, go ahead I have to get from my bike the…"

"Yeah, yeah we know, good luck pup" said Nao and started heading towards the main door, Mikoto flashed Natsuki a huge grin and went after Nao. Mai took a little more time, she looked Natsuki straight into the eyes and said "I won't wish you luck, because I know you're going to amaze everyone as always" Mai smiled at her friend and went after the other two shouting them to wait for her. Natsuki sighed and prepared for what was coming.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, here's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, but I must warn you that Shizuru is not appearing in the next chapter either. Please review and tell me what you think. If you want you can leave an idea and I'll think about it because I don't have all the story planned yet :) Althought I think it's a little early.

Seeya in the next chapter :)

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thanks to the ones that left a review. Here's the second chapter. In this there are a lot of Mai thoughts, mainly because I'm trying to let you know a little of what happened to everyone since the carnival.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"I won't wish you luck, because I know you're going to amaze everyone as always" Mai smiled at her friend and went after the other two shouting them to wait for her. Natsuki sighed and prepared for what was coming.

___________________________

"Hey, wait for me!" Mai shouted while trying to catch her friends. Nao stopped, looked at a panting Mai and asked. "Oi Tokiha, do you have the tickets?"

"Yes, here you go" she said taking three V.I.P passes from her pursue and giving Nao and Mikoto theirs. They entered the huge building and started searching their seats. Once they found them, they sat and Mai decided to broke the silence. "So… Anybody coming?" she asked directing the question to Nao, who was examining her nails. Suddenly she lifted her head and she looked at Mai with a sad smile.

"Apart form us, only two people, that I know, of course." Nao said. At this statement Mai frowned, she knew her friends had a busy life, but they could have made a hole in their agendas to go and see Natsuki. Well obviously Midori couldn't because she was out of the country, studying who knows what with a that professor of hers. In the same situation were her brother with Akira, they were at the U.S.A for a check-up, but they were nice enough to send a postcard apologizing, they were a couple now and Mai didn't need to worry about the money for the check-ups because Akira's family owned a chain of hospitals around the world, so they could go to America anytime. Well she didn't expect Fumi to come, after all, she was the director of a school and she was very busy, even when they had Hime gatherings it was weird to see Fumi. After the carnival she had been very busy, even now, four years after, she had to deal with some problems. She couldn't blame sister Yukariko, either, because she have had her second kid recently.

Suddenly Mikoto's voice broke her train of thoughts."Ani-ue said he is coming" The feral girl said with a mild-serious look on her face. As if planned, Reito suddenly appeared from behind them and took his seat next to Mikoto. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt under the jacket, with black matching shoes, any girl would've fall for him. He ruffled his sister's hair and said "Hello, Nao-san, Mai-san"

"Hello, Reito-san" Mai said

"Hey there Kanzaki" Nao greeted him. "You could escape your studies for a night, I see"

"Of course Nao-san, I wouldn't miss Kuga-san's presentation, even if I had exams" He said with his usual charming smile. Reito was studying medicine at Fuuka University, he had chosen Fuuka, because in that way he could be near Mikoto and take care of her.

"Oh, It's nice to hear that we aren't the only ones who support Natsuki" Nao said with bitterness in her voice. Reito's smile faltered.

"I called Haruka-san and Yukino-san but they had a very important business meeting they couldn't avoid"

"Another one? I'm starting to think they do it on purpose"

"Nao! Don't say that things, you know it isn't easy for them, Haruka-san already inherited her father's company and Yukino is working very hard as their accountant."

Nao pouted. "But Mai! It isn't fair, Natsuki has helped each one of us, and what does she get in return? Nothing."

"I know that, but it can't be helped" Mai said in a sad tone. It was true, in some way Natsuki was always there for them, even if she was a little dense at times, she had helped Yukino with her feelings towards Haruka.

Nao huffed and sank in her seat, inspecting her nails. Each of them started to drift in their own thoughts. Mai continued with the train of thoughts she was having before Reito's interruption. Shiho and Natsuki weren't very fond so the pink-haired girl wasn't going to come. Tate neither she thought with a little pang in her heart. They had broke up after Natsuki discovered Tate was cheating on Mai with Shiho, obviously Natsuki had started to hate the guy so he was out of the list. This was one of the things Natsuki had done for her. That left her only three options. Akane and Kazuya were out on their honeymoon so it was expected that they weren't there, but Mai knew they wanted to be with Natsuki. After the carnival they all took different paths, but what was surprising was that, Natsuki and Akane had built a very good friendship, Mai thought it was strange, so she had asked Akane about it and she had answered that she wanted to be Natsuki's friend because she had helped her in the past. That only left her with one option…_ her_, but of course that was out of question, nobody knew a thing about _her_, not even Reito. It was a strange thing, after graduation _she _had disappeared leaving Natsuki broken and feeling betrayed again. Since then Natsuki had changed a lot both in a bad and a good way.

Suddenly Nao asked "What about the baka-reporter and Aoi?"

"She said she had to do a very important interview so she…" Mai was cut in mid sentence.

"You know Nao-san, it isn't polite to insult people" A voice behind them said, and they all turned in their seats to see who was talking. Behind them was a tall woman with short bluish hair and glasses, smiling, she was dressed in black pants, and a green shirt, her black jacket hanging from her shoulder. Behind her appeared a girl with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a very nice light blue dress, and black heels.

"Chie! Aoi!" Mikoto greeted them, hugging both of them. A smile could be seen on Nao's face.

"So… you came?" she said, amuse by Mikoto's outburst.

"I thought you had and interview with an important person" Mai said a little confused.

"Oh, well, you never let me tell you who it was" Chie said grinning.

"I can only assume is Kuga-san?" Reito asked

"Of course!" answered a smiling Aoi. After graduating, both, Chie and Aoi went to Fuuka University to study to become reporters. They had graduated a little time ago and now they were working in a well known newspaper. Before they could continue with their chat, a man, dressed in a black tux, appeared on the scenery and asked everyone to be quiet, because the show was about to start. They did as they were told.

"Nao, I thought you said to people were coming" Mai whispered.

"You'll soon see" Nao whispered back, smiling. They shut up because the man started to talk again.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm pleased to present one of the greatest Japanese violinists… Natsuki Kuga!" The entire auditorium clapped hard and a spotlight appeared on the scenario where Natsuki was bowing with her violin in hand.

She played a total of ten songs accompanied by a few other instruments some times. After the tenth song, the man appeared again and said "I hope everyone is enjoying the performance, now we'll take five minutes and we'll come back with the last song, for that we have to special guests" With that he disappeared behind the backdrop.

After a minute without talking Chie finally talked "Well… It was FAR better than what I have expected, who knew our 'ice princess' could play so good?!"

"Yup! Natsuki is good!" Mikoto said very exited.

"She really is an excellent violinist, and she made it just in three years, that's amazing" Reito said.

"Really?!" Aoi asked bewildered

"This is going to be a very interesting interview, don't you think so Aoi?" Chie asked, Aoi nodded. They continued with their chat, while Mai and Nao were talking about something else.

"Nao where are the two people you said were coming?" Mai asked her read-headed friend.

"It's a surprise" Nao answered teasing "Anyway, you'll found out in a few minutes"

Mai huffed "Okay, I'll wait, but once were out of here I need to talk to you" she said in a serious tone of voice.

"What about?"

"Natsuki" Mai's simple answer was. Nao furrowed, but before she could say anything the guy appeared again.

"Ladies and gentleman, It's my pleasure to introduce you to the pianist and singer… Miyu Greer and Alyssa Sears! They will be performing with Kuga-san a song called 'It's only a fairy tale' _(1)_ please enjoy the last song" with that, the man was out of sight. Nao looked at Mai smiling and then she understood. How could she have forgotten about Alyssa? She was like a little sister to Natsuki since they found out that Sears had used Natsuki's DNA to create Alyssa, and even since they found out they had similar interests in music. It was so obvious she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it.

The six of them sat there enjoying the last song of the night, which indeed was the best one. The piano, Natsuki's violin and Alyssa's voice were in perfect harmony and it created a pleasant sound to hear.

After the song finished, every person in the auditorium stood up and clapped like there was no tomorrow. Natsuki, Alyssa and Miyu bowed and went out of the scenario. The people started to go to the exits and the group went to a room where they were supposed to meet with the other three, according to Nao. They waited for ten minutes, until they heard a familiar voice. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Natsuki, I'm underage, yet, I can't drink" Alyssa said from the doorframe, where she stood talking to her 'sister'.

"True. Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of her Miyu" She said.

Alyssa tip toed and give Natsuki a kiss on the cheek and gave her a warning look "Don't drink too much". Miyu just shook her hand, and they were out of the place.

Natsuki turned around to face the group and asked in a cheerful tone "Who wants to go and grab a few drinks?" Nao and Mai exchanged looks, they weren't sure this was a good idea. The two of them, Mikoto and Reito, who was, as always, very perceptive knew that the cheerful tone in Natsuki's voice was faked, probably because of the fact that she couldn't fake the sad look in her eyes. They didn't want a drunken Natsuki, again. It wasn't very nice to see. Only the four of them had seen her in the worst of her moments and they could assure it wasn't nice at all.

"Well, are we going or not?" Natsuki asked a little annoyed. Nao and Mai nodded. Natsuki wasn't going to get drunk, mainly because Chie and Aoi were there, and if Mai or Nao saw that the girl was having a little too much they would ask Reito to take her home. They all stood up and headed to a nice bar that was to blocks away.

* * *

_(1) You know, the song Alyssa sings in the serie. I don't think the song is puerely Alyssa's voice, a piano and a violin. But hey, it's my fanfic so I can do what I want :P_

Well there you have, Natsuki is a famous violinist, maybe you don't understand it now, but I promise there's a reason behind all XD

Originally this chapter lasted until the man anounced Natsuki, but since I want to concentrate more in Natsuki's change of personality for the next chapter I made this one longer.

Next chapter Shizru appears!! But just a short time XD

Review. Next chapter is more Natsuki centric.

Mary


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! sorry I didn't update soon but my mom offered to pay me if I help her with some computer stuff and I couldn't refuse!So... here's the third chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Is it really necessary? well then, I don't own it.

_They all stood up and headed to a nice bar that was two blocks away._

_________________________________

While walking to the bar they were divided in two groups. Mikoto, Chie, Aoi and Natsuki were leading the way. They were talking about the interview.

"So, Kuga-san, would you give me an interview?" Chie asked, she was holding Aoi with one arm around her waist.

"Call me Natsuki, and yes I'll give you an interview" After saying those words she lost her focus on the conversation and instead she focussed on a young woman, well at least it seemed that way from behind, that was walking ahead of them. Natsuki thought that the girl was fairly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Also she noticed that the girl probably was at her concert because she was dressed in a rather formal way. What seemed odd to her was that, every time her group got near to the girl she would walk faster. She was pondering these things when she noticed something. The woman was crossing the street without paying attention because she was looking at her watch, and because of that she had failed on seeing a driver that was speeding towards her, the guy was using a celphone so he failed on noticing the woman. The only thought that crossed Natsuki's mind was _'I've got to save her'_

_______________________________

The other group was formed by Nao, Mai and Reito. They shared an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Mai broke it. "So did you enjoy the concert?" she asked to both companions. "I really liked it, but didn't you get a feeling of …"

"Sadness" Nao finished the sentence before Reito could continue.

"Now that you mention it, I felt that way too" They stayed in silence thinking until Mai decided to speak again. "Today she was acting a little weird" When she saw that both Nao and Reito gave her a confused look she continued talking "She had this sad look on her face, also she asked me if I was going to leave her" Mai explained. Reito gave her an odd look and Nao looked up to the sky and asked to no one in particular "So is that time of the year already?"

"What do you mean?" Mai gave Nao a confused look.

"Mai-san, a day like today, four years ago, _she_ left" Reito said, answering her question. She was about the say something when she heard Nao shout "Natsuki!"

__________________________________

Natsuki dropped her things and started running as fast as she could, she was determined to save the young woman. While running she decided that It wasn't a good idea to just push the girl, because if she did, she wouldn't have time to escape from the car, so, when she was near enough she launched herself at the woman and collide with her. The impact send both girls flying. In the air Natsuki managed to get the woman on top of her to protect her from the impact that Natsuki was sure, were to come. As she predicted a second after she was done adjusting their positions they crashed with a traffic light, well Natsuki did, which earned her a bleeding head. After a minute or so, she looked down and asked "Are you ok?" Green eyes suddenly widened at the sight of two well know crimson orbs. They stayed looking at each other for what seemed an eternity for them. Shizuru was about to answer Natsuki's question when three very preoccupied friends shouting Natsuki's name interrupted. The first one to arrive was Nao and her eyes widened at the sight of the beauty on top of Natsuki. Mai and Reito got to them few seconds after and they were too shocked to say anything. The first one to react was Nao, who ignored completely Shizuru, she kneeled beside Natsuki with a caring look, took a handkerchief out of her pursue and started cleaning some of Natsuki's blood "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A little, I've been worst" Natsuki answered forgetting that Shizuru was, still, on top of her. Nao's gaze change from caring to irritated. "Jeez Kuga, you always do such reckless things, when are you going to learn?"

Natsuki chuckled at this comment and said "Well, well, look who's talking, tell me, how many times I had to save your butt this week?"

"That doesn't count, it isn't reckless if I know you're there to save my butt" Nao retorted in a teasing way while smiling. Natsuki shot Nao her charming smile, which only earned her a smack on the shoulder. Suddenly they were interrupted by a person clearing his throat, they looked up to see Reito. His smile was gone and he was gazing intently at the person on top of Natsuki. Nao then realized that Shizuru was still there "You, Fujino. Get out of my sight before I decide to kick your butt, I'm not joking" Nao said in a very threating tone.

"Ara…" That was all she managed to say. She was going to continue but suddenly she felt that the warm body that was under her just a minute ago was gone. Natsuki that, after Nao's words had realized what was going on had stood up and had started heading to the bar again as quickly as she could.

"Natsuki, wait I…"

"Don't you dare Fujino" Nao hissed and went after Natsuki shouting "Kuga! wait! You're still bleeding" Mai went after them. Reito gave Shizuru a pitied look, sighed and went to where Mikoto, Chie and Aoi were waiting for him. Shizuru was left there standing dumbstruck. She wanted to go after Natsuki but decided against it, that wasn't the best moment, besides if everything went as planned, she would have plenty of time to talk to Natsuki later.

___________________________________

Natsuki entered the bar and headed towards the bartender. "Yuuta give me a martini" she said. "Well, hello to you too, Natsuki" the man turned around to see his customer and gasped in horror "Oh my god, Kuga you're bleeding" She gave the poor bartender her best Kuga-death glare and barked "Just give me the damn drink!"

"But, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" a voice behind Natsuki said. It was Nao. After a nod Yuuta left to make the green-eyed girl her drink Nao spoke again. "You know Kuga, you shouldn't take you frustration on other people, especially Yuuta"

"I know Nao, It's just… It's just, it was her" Natsuki turned around and looked directly at Nao. The read-headed was shocked, never in her life had she seen such a look. It was full of sadness, anger, misery and a lot more she couldn't quite understand. What was even more shocking was that, it was Natsuki who had such a look on her face. Nao was about to say something when the gang arrived at the place. Previously Reito had asked Chie and Aoi not to say anything and continue like nothing happened. Chie knowing that, this time, it wasn't the best of ideas to try prying in Natsuki's life just did as Reito asked. "So… should we take a table? I still need my interview" The blue-haired girl, who seemed to have just returned from her own land answered. "Yeah sure, lets get going, I have my personal table she said" And with that, she headed to the left corner of the bar, which was more calm. Once they all took their seats Aoi took from her pursue a recording machine and gave it to Chie, who thanked her. "Have you ever done this Kuga-san?"

"No, and I recall telling you to call me Natsuki"

"Yes, I forgot, well, it's like this, I ask the questions and you answer them, understood?" Natsuki nodded. "Ok, let's end with this fast so we can celebrate the rest of the night your huge success, first question, what motivated you to learn to play the violin?" Natsuki looked up and answered

"That's classified information"

"EEHH? But that is the more important question!" Chie shouted

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you" Natsuki said in a sharp tone. Chie sighed, but continued with the interview.

"Ok, so, apart form being very famous because of playing the violin, do you do anything?"

"Well, I work on a local garage and I go to Fuuka University"

"What career?"

"Mechanical engineering"

"Natsuki's the top of her class" Mai said interrupting the interview. All of them were listening carefully. Aoi chuckled. "If I remember correctly Natsuki-san used to skip class, a lot. How comes you're the top student now?" she asked.

"Well, I skipped classes because I had some business to attend, but now that it's done I can concentrate on my studies. This year is the last one for me"

"Can I ask what business?" Chie said.

"No" Natsuki answered. Nao, Mai and Reito shared a knowing look. Mikoto had gone to look for Yuuta.

"Ok, then… do you have a hobby?" Chie asked, but before Natsuki could answer Nao interrupted. Mikoto had come back with Yuuta, who was waiting patiently. "I think we should make a break"

"YES, please, I want my drink!" Natsuki said.

"Ok, Aoi, please turn off the recorder" She did as she was told and Yuuta took this as a sign so he asked. "Okay what do you want?"

"I want my martini!" Natsuki said in a desperate tone and Nao slapped her on the shoulder, the blue-haired girl just gave her friend a puppy look, like pleading "Ugh, ok, ok, don't give me that look! Yuuta I want a bloody Mary, please" The bartender wrote down all the orders and went to prepare them. "So…" Natsuki started breaking the silence "…Are you two together?" She asked referring to Chie and Aoi

"Of course not, what makes you think that?" Chie asked, but it didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki that, she averted her gaze while saying so and Aoi looked like someone had hit her. "Oh well, in that case… Aoi, do you want to dance?" the named girl looked bewildered, Natsuki Kuga the 'ice princess' was inviting her to dance? What had happened to the girl in those four years? She was so concentrated that she forgot to answer the question, when she came back she saw a hand stretched towards her and she took it, and with that they were off to the dance floor. Nao quickly understood what her friend was planning so she decided to help a little "You know, I don't think you should let Aoi dance with her"

"And why's that?" Chie said, while eyeing the couple on the dance floor, Natsuki's hand was too low for her taste.

"Well… how do I put this? Natsuki is a big playgirl, and when I say big I mean it"

"W-why should I care? Aoi and I aren't to-together, besides, Kuga-san a playgirl? Ha I don't believe it" she was now facing Nao.

"You don't? Well then I suggest you look at them" Chie immediately directed her gaze at the couple and what she saw totally shocked her. There Aoi, the love of her life and the school's 'ice princess' where kissing, and very passionately she must add. She tried to stay calm, Aoi was her friend, nothing more, but that calmness disappeared when she saw Natsuki's hands, they were dangerously low almost touching Aoi's butt, and that was it, she was on her way towards the couple. She interrupted the kiss and asked Aoi to dance with her, which left Natsuki to go back to the table grinning. "You know Natsuki, I think you over did it a little"

"Mai you know that's not true, besides I hold back a lot, if that reporter hadn't appeared I would've, probably, lost control"

The orange-headed sighed and the others in the table laughed at the pout Natsuki had used to convince her friend. Yuuta had left the drinks at the table, so she took hers and drank it in one big gulp, she let out a sigh "Finally! I've wanted on of this since I save…" she stopped in mid sentence, she didn't want to remember, especially not today. She stood up and headed towards the where Yuuta was for the second time that day but was stopped by Reito

"Natsuki-san I don't think you should drink today"

"Come on Reito, please, I know that I have problems with alcohol and all that, but just for today, I'm just going to drink 'till my head hurts, I'll look for some nice girl to fuck and next morning I'll be back at home like nothing happened, I promise I'm going to be ok"

"But…"

"It's ok Kanzaki, let her, but I warn you mutt, just for today"

"Thanks Nao" and with that she disappeared in the mass of people. Nao and Reito returned to the table where Mai and Mikoto were waiting for them. When they saw no Natsuki Mai sighed and asked "You let her?" the other two nodded. She sighed again but this time Mikoto spoke, she had matured a lot, although she some times acted as a little girl so she understood Natsuki's situation perfectly "Even if I don't like the idea of drowning in alcohol I think she really needs it" the other three gave her a quizzical look "What?" Mikoto asked

"Nothing, it's strange to hear you say comments like that" Nao answered.

"Well then I think the only thing left to us is to wait and pray Natsuki is ok" Reito said, and the other three nodded in agreement. After that they tried to enjoy the night as best as posible and obviously the interview was completely forgotten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well people I hope you enjoyed it. In this chapters it's like i'm telling what happened to the characters more than focusing on the plot, but in next few chapters you'll understand more of what this story is about. Also I think most of you didn't expect Shizuru to appear in that way and so little time, I'm sorry, but I promise she'll have more time in screen next chapters XD

Review. Leave any idea if you want and feel free to send me a message.

Mary

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

ok people here's chapter 4! I'm not completely satisfied with it but it's necessary so... On withthe story!

**Disclaimer: **no totally don't

* * *

She grumbled, she felt a weight on her left shoulder that she wasn't familiar with and also a vanilla scent, which was rather nice, but nonetheless unknown to her. She opened one eye first and then the other one. Well, one thing was obvious, she wasn't at her house, then where? Suddenly a pain shot through her head, it felt like a truck had run over her. She mumbled something incoherent about the pain and felt the weight on her shoulder lift a little. "Good morning sleepy head" a voice on her left said. She turned her head to see the source of the voice and found herself staring at deep light brown pools. She backed a little to have a clear view of the girl beside her. Her face was beautiful, apart from the mesmerizing eyes the girl had silky, dirty blond hair that fell on her back in a very cute way. "Are you done staring?" the girl asked. Natsuki blushed. "Ehm…sorry?" the girl laughed and got up from the bed. From where she was Natsuki had a perfect view, the girl had creamy skin and a very nice body, realizing she was staring again she averted her gaze. "Do you want something to eat? It's noon already"

"Yeah sure, do you have any mayo?"

"mmm… I think I do, wait here a little, I'll make something to eat and I'll bring it here" Natsuki nodded. The girl smiled at her and went through the door. _'well, she's nice, I wish I could remember her name' _Natsuki thought, after a few minutes of trying she gave up, she didn't remember a single thing that had happened the night before _'Shit, this is the last time I drink that much…well, I know it's not true last time I said the same thing'_ She sighed heavily and sank on the bed.

After what seemed an eternity to her the girl came back with a tray of food, a bottle of mayo and two glasses with water. "Here" she said passing Natsuki her plate with food and the bottle of mayo. "Thanks… uhmm…"

"Hikari…Katsura Hikari" the girl said

"Well thanks Katsura-san and I'm sorry for not remembering" Natsuki said lowering her head, she had never cared if she remembered or not the names of the ones with whom she slept with because anyway it was always a one night stand, but this time she really had tried to remember. It felt like the right thing to do.

"Uh? What happened with the 'Kari'?" the girl asked. Natsuki tilted her head to the side, not really understanding what the girl was talking about. Hikari laughed.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot you don't remember a thing about what happened yesterday, you were really drunk! So… do you want to know?" Natsuki nodded. "Well yesterday at the bar you appeared from nowhere and kissed me, after that I drove here, you were too drunk to drive, and well… we did it" Natsuki nodded again.

"What about the 'Kari' thing?" She asked.

"Oh that… well you used that nickname and I used Nat-chan" Natsuki laughed, if Nao or any of the gang found about that nickname she would never see the end of it. Suddenly her head hurt again and she hissed. "Natsuki are you okay?" the girl asked taking her chin with her hands and making Natsuki look at her unexpectedly what hurt at that moment wasn't her head, it was her heart. Those deep eyes made her remember why she had so much to drink the night before. She backed off, too quickly, in fact, so quick that she lost her balance and ended on the floor "Shit!" she said when her head connected with the floor, great! Now in addition of her previous pain she had two new ones! Kari quickly went beside Natsuki and helped her up. "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah… I think so" In that moment she made up her mind, she would forget Shizuru, she had to let go, if not, she was going to feel bad for the rest of her life and clearly the answer to her pain weren't alcohol and girls. That was her new plan. "Hey Kari, I know it's kind of rushed but… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kari laughed.

"Well… as much as I would like to… I have to decline the offer"

"Why's that?"

"You don't love me"

"Well clearly, I only met you a few hours ago, but I kind of like you"

"No, no you don't understand, I think you're in love with some one else"

"Eh? What makes you think that?"

"Well the fact that yesterday night you called me Shizuru one time and in your sleep you were saying this name and something about her leaving you"

"Oh…" well so much of a plan! "We could still be friends right?" she asked, even if that girl didn't help her to forget Shizuru at least she wanted to be her friend. Kari was being very nice, she betted that if she had asked any of her fan girls they would have say yes without really paying attention to her feelings.

"Of course, who wouldn't want? You seem like a nice person"

"Well… a lot of people are after me because of my status, not my personality"

"They don't know what they're doing" Natsuki smiled, she thought this was going to be the start of a good friendship. After that they sat chatting, Natsuki learned that Kari had come to Japan a month ago from France, where she had lived since she was one year old. Her dad died when she was sixteen and her mother had stayed in France because of her work with her little brother, Kaoru.

Natsuki was telling her about her life as violinist when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and picked up. "Natsuki here"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Shit… Nao calm down!" she said, while putting her cell phone at a good distance because she was sure her friend would shout again and she was right

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE AT YOUR HOME AT MORNING!"

"Nao calm down, I'm okay, I'm at Hikari's house"

"Hikari? ...who's Hikari?" Nao asked.

"A girl I met yesterday… do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah sure, bring her for dinner today at Mai's, eight o'clock Kuga, don't be late"

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time, but next time, please, don't shout so loud through the phone"

"Oh, sorry about that I guess I was worried"

"You worried? Oh my god, the world must be ending and I didn't notice" Natsuki said in a teasing way

"Oh, shut up! See you and your new girl friend"

"Oi! She's not my…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Nao had hung down the phone. She was muttering something about killing Nao one day when Hikari interrupted her "Who was that?" she asked

"A friend of mine… hey Kari since you are new around the town and you don't have much friends… would you like to meet the gang?" Natsuki asked.

"Gladly" Kari answered, Natsuki smiled.

"Well, then… get ready we have to go to the theater's garage first to get my bike and then to my house"

Kari did as she was told and half an hour later they were ready to go. Kari was wearing a short brown skirt and a white T-shirt. They had to take the bus and once they were at the garage they hoped on Natsuki's bike and headed towards her house. When they got there Natsuki told Kari to do anything she liked while she took a bath and changed into some more comfortable clothes, she was still wearing her tux. After a long shower she went out of the bathroom and directed towards her room. There she chose to wear a jean, a beige T-shirt and black sneakers. After changing into her new clothes she went to find Kari. She was seated on the couch listening to a CD when she heard Natsuki approach she turned around and asked "Did you compose it?"

"Yeah, it isn't that good, it's from when I started playing"

"I think it's great, you were able to tell your feelings through the violin, but… why are they sad?" Natsuki smiled bitterly and Kari saw it "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No, don't worry, I'll tell you some day, as for now, we should get going, Mai can be very scary when I'm late" Kari laughed, they were about to exit the apartment when she remembered something.

"Nat-chan, your sister called while you were at the bathroom, she said she had something very important to tell you related to you're career so she needed you to call her" Natsuki nodded.

"Ok wait a little while I call her ok?"

"Sure" Kari answered. Natsuki went into the living room and dialed the well know number, she waited patiently until she heard a voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miyu, It's me, Natsuki"

"Oh, yes… Natsuki-sama, would you like to talk with Alyssa ojou-sama?"

"Yes, please"

"Ok, hang on a second" She waited patiently again until she heard her sister's voice.

"Hey there Alyssa-chan"

"Natsuki nee-san!"

"Yeah the one and only, listen Alyssa I don't have a lot of time, so… what did you call for?"

"I need to tell you something…" suddenly Alyssa's voice dropped

"Okay… go on"

"Natsuki listen to me carefully, Miyu and I aren't your managers anymore"

"You WHAT?"

"Let me finish, moreover you're now under Fujino corp. care I've already signed the contract with them, you're the only one left so they would like to meet with you on Monday"

"YOU DID WHAT!? Oh my god Alyssa, you know that…"

"Yes onee-san I know, but I think It's the better for your career, just think about this as a business matter, please I beg you, give it a try"

"No, I am not, good bye Alyssa, I'll call you later" And with that she hung up, she stood and went towards the kitchen, where she kept a bottle of vodka. She was about to pour some in a glass when a soft hand stopped her. She looked up to see Kari staring at her with concern in her eyes "Natsuki, what happened?" She hesitated a moment but finally put the bottle down and placed it where it was. "Come on, we're going to be late, I'll tell you there" She grabbed her keys and a black jacket "Here, put this on or you're going to freeze"Hikari just nodded. After she had zipped the jacket Natsuki grabbed her hand and drag her to the garage. They hoped on the bike and went to Mai's house.

* * *

Hope you like it! As you can see there will be more shiznat in next chapters, also will be able to see a very jealous Shizuru!

As I alway say, feel free to send me a message or a review, they are always welcome, also I've started a new fic so check it if you want.

Mary


	5. Chapter 5

Well people, I finished this early than I thought I would. It came from nowhere, I mean the inspiration XD

Anyway it isn't what I had originally planned, it is much longer and I think it explains a lot of Natsuki, but I liked it. Also I'll try to finish the story by the end of the month because next month I start the ever so boring school and I won't have time to update.

**Disclaimer: **Nop, don't own Mai hime, sunrise does.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive they parked in the garage of Mai's house. Usually the gang held gatherings on Saturday because they all had busy lives and in that way they could always meet at least, once a week. Any of the Hime was allowed to go if they had nothing to do. But it usually was just, Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Nao and Natsuki. Apparently today was no different. Natsuki guided Hikari all the way towards Mai's place, once in front of the door she checked her clock and grimaced. "You should cover your ears" she said, Kari complied. After Natsuki checked Kari had her ears completely covered she knocked the door. Kari was very grateful Natsuki had made her cover her ears, there on the doorframe stood a red-headed girl with olive eyes shouting.

"Kuga I told you not to be late! Mikoto is going to eat us all if we don't start eating!"

"Well, then stop scolding me and lets eat, besides I have a good reason for being late" the last part was said in such a serious tone that Nao didn't dare to complain, Kuga would only use that tone if the matter in hands was really a grave one. Nao went back to the house and Natsuki motioned Kari to follow her.

When they arrived at the living room every one was at their place waiting for them to seat, Natsuki was about to seat when Mai interrupted her "Natsuki, would you mind telling us who your friend is?"

"Oh sorry I forgot… everyone this is Katsura Hikari"

"Nice to meet you all" Kari said bowing. After that everyone presented and they started to eat, in the middle of the meal Natsuki managed to cover half of her face in mayo, Kari noticed this and giggled, she took Natsuki's chin with her hands, turned the emerald-eyed girl towards her, and started cleaning her. After she was finished she backed and giggled again at the face Natsuki had, she was blushing. "Ok now you're clean Natsuki-chan"

"Mou… Kari you could've just told me" Natsuki pouted and Kari burst out laughing. Obviously this interaction didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the gang. Reito had a dumbstruck face, which wasn't easily achieved, Mai and Nao on the other hand were watching the couple with their mouth agape, and Mikoto… well Mikoto was too concentrated on her meal. Natsuki and Kari came back from their little bubble and watched the rest of the people seated at the table, Natsuki was the first one to talk "Hey what happened, are you ok?" This brought the rest back, Reito coughed politely and smiled. Mai and Nao shared an odd look and Mikoto… well Mikoto was still too concentrated on her meal. "Nothing's wrong… so Natsuki why were you late?" Mai asked changing quickly the topic. She stiffened instantly and put her chopsticks down slowly, then looked up to face everyone and started with her story "Alyssa called and…"

"Wait, you were late just because your sister called?!"

"Nao let me finish" the room went silent waiting for Natsuki's explanation. "As I was saying Alyssa called, she told me she…" Natsuki took a deep breath and blurted the next words "she isn't going to be my manager anymore, neither is Miyu and that I'm under Fujino corp.'s care from now on" now even Mikoto had been paying attention, and if it wasn't for the situation it would have been a very funny picture, her four friends were looking at her with disbelief and their mouths agape, Kari on the other said had a confused look and was the first to talk "What's wrong with that, from Fujino corp. came all the famous artists I think it's a good opportunity" instantly Mai and Nao snapped back to reality and said in unison "Katsura-san we need to speak to you" and with that they took her forcefully to Mai's room which was the nearer one. Natsuki was puzzled and was about to go to look for Kari when Mikoto and Reito distracted her, the both of them knowing very well what Nao and Mai were planning.

Once inside Mai's bedroom Nao closed the door and faced Kari who was on a chair that Mai had given her. It was the typical scene of movies where the cops interrogate the criminal. "Why did you bring me here?" Kari asked.

"Well Katsura-san since you're…" Mai started but Nao continued the sentence

"Kuga's girlfriend, there are some things you should know…"

"Mainly what's her relationship with Fujino corp." Mai finished

"Wait I'm not Nat-chan's…"

"Nat-chan?" Nao interrupted, she had an eyebrow arched and was looking intently at Kari _'oops' _she thought, it had slipped, she didn't mean to use that name but well, what's done it's done.

Mai recovered first "Well as we were saying since you're Natsuki's girlfriend"

"Wait I'm not…"

"Shut up and listen" Nao said, Kari complied, she wasn't afraid but the look Nao was giving her started to give her the creeps, besides she wanted to know why the two friends had brought her there in the first place, later she would have time to clarify the situation.

"Well, everything started when we were in high school…" Mai started

"Natsuki was the rebel and she didn't let anyone approach her after her mum's death…"

"Well, anyone except one person…Fujino Shizuru, she was the president of the student council…"

"They were good friends even if Kuga didn't like to admit it…" Nao stopped and directed her gaze towards Mai, who only nodded and Nao continued with the story.

"At that time Kuga was searching for the people who had killed her mother…"

"But one night someone told her that her mother wasn't like Natsuki thought she was…"

"And that she had betrayed her own daughter…"

"After that Natsuki lost all faith but discovered that her most important person was Shizuru…"

"But after a _little incident_ Fujino revealed that she was in love with Kuga…"

"At first Natsuki didn't know what to do…"

"That's because other than her mother she had never had feelings for anyone…"

"Not even of friendship…well, a little because of Mikoto and me…"

"But anyway, she wasn't used to deal with people's feelings…"

"After a while of thinking about it Natsuki decided to give it a try…"

"But she was too late, the person who supposedly loved her chose to leave her and never come back…"

"She didn't even tell Natsuki that she was leaving…"

"That left a devastated Kuga with a feeling of betrayal for the second time on her life…"

"And us, her friends, to help her…"

"But after that she was never the same…"

"On one side she was more open with her friend and helped everybody but…"

"But on the other side, she became completely cold hearted with outsiders…"

"And started to mess with alcohol and girls…"

"Also she started her career as violinist a couple of months after Fujino left"

"And that's the story, that's why Natsuki doesn't want to change managers even if it is the greatest opportunity in her life" Obviously the girls had changed the story a _little_ so they wouldn't have to tell information about the Himes, that Shizuru had gone mad and killed a lot of people just for Natsuki, that Nao had kidnapped Natsuki and that they both, Shizuru and Natsuki had died and come back to life.

"Do you think they are related, I mean Natsuki becoming a violinist and Fujino going?" Kari asked when she had finally digested the entire story.

"We think so, but the reasons Natsuki had to become a violinist are something only she knows" Nao said "So how did you two met?" she asked.

"Well last night she was terribly drunk and well she came from nowhere and kissed me after that well we…"

"Yeah I know she does that every time"

"Really? I mean it has been years, shouldn't she be over it?" Kari asked.

"Well until yesterday she had been completely sober for almost a year but…" Again Mai started the sentence and Nao continued it.

"Yesterday were four years since Fujino had left and casually yesterday she came back…"

"And Natsuki saved her life" Kari couldn't say anything the whole story seemed like one of those animes she used to see when she was little, she had learnt so much of Natsuki in just a few minutes, for Kari, Natsuki seemed like a nice person but she didn't know the girl had to go through so much, especially the part of her mom. She had lost her own father and knew it wasn't nice, then it hit her "What about her dad?" she asked.

"He left after her mother's death" Mai said in cold tone that was very rare to hear coming from her. Kari felt like crying, how could Natsuki live such a hell at such a young age and be the person who she was now? Definitely she had very good friends. She was still in her own world when Nao spoke "I'm warning you Katsura-san, don't hurt her or you won't live to tell you were in a relationship with one of the best violinists in Japan"

"Why do you care so much, were you in a relationship with her?" Nao blushed while watching the floor trying to cover it, Mai giggled, she was about to open her mouth to explain when a knock was heard and Natsuki's husky voice came from the other side of the door.

"Kari are you in there? You want me to take you home?"

"Yes I'm coming!" Kari shouted.

"Well I think that this is a story for another day, don't tell her that we told you about her story, come tomorrow so we can talk about her deal with Fujino corp." Mai said, she nodded and they went out of the bedroom, Nao quickly rushed to the bathroom without giving Natsuki a look. Mai and Kari giggled, she had an idea of what had caused Nao's blush, she would have to ask Mai later. Natsuki gave the two girls a puzzled look and asked "What's wrong with her?"

"She wasn't feeling very well" Mai looked at her watch and added "You should go it's getting late, come tomorrow and we'll see what we do about the Fujino corp. thing" Natsuki nodded and opened the exit door letting Kari go first, when she was about to close the door Mai shouted from the living room "And bring Hikari-san with you"

"Yes Mai see you tomorrow, tell Nao that I said goodbye" Natsuki shouted back and closed the door.

Mai entered the living room and saw Reito and Mikoto lying on the floor looking exhausted "Sorry we couldn't hold her back any longer" Mikoto said.

"It's ok we were able to tell Hikari-san the complete story" Reito and Mikoto nodded.

Down at the garage were Natsuki and Kari. Natsuki hopped on her bike and steadied for Kari to seat. She was about to start the motorcycle when two hands surrounded her waist and hold on tightly. "Kari?" Natsuki asked a little puzzled.

"I'm sorry but…. Could I stay with you tonight'" Kari asked, she didn't feel like leaving Natsuki not after what she had learned, besides Natsuki seemed prone to drown her problems with alcohol and she had a bottle filled with vodka at her house.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind, you don't need to apologize" Kari nodded and rested her head on Natsuki's back. Natsuki started the bike and they headed towards her house. Once there Natsuki told her that she could sleep in the spare room and they went to sleep. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a glass breaking and some cursing. Instantly she was out of bed and went to the kitchen. There stood Natsuki with the bottle of vodka and looking the floor which seemed had pieces of a broken glass and a little of blood. She quickly took the bottle form Natsuki, looked at her and asked "What do you think you're doing?" Natsuki looked to the side and said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

PLAF!

Natsuki looked completely shocked, she touched her cheek and confirmed that Kari had just slapped her, she turned around and directed her gaze towards her. "What was that for?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"For being an idiot" Natsuki's eyebrows twitched.

"May I ask why I'm an idiot?"

"Natsuki you're not well and you don't even talk to your friends about it, moreover you're bleeding and you apologize for waking me up?!"

"Uhmm… sorry?" Kari sighed and shook her head

"It's ok, I'm the one who should apologize, I didn't mean to slap you like that… now we should get this mess cleaned"

After that they cleaned up and bandaged Natsuki's foot, Kari was heading towards her room when a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Natsuki looking down.

"Could we… could we sleep together? … I mean it's not like we hadn't done it before…but it's ok if you don't want to" Kari gave Natsuki a reassuring smile and said "Sure" they went to Natsuki's bedroom and laid on the bed. After a few minutes Kari felt a body pressed against her and a hand wrapping around her and then Natsuki talked "You're right about what you said earlier, I know drinking isn't the solution, but I don't know how to face it"

"It's ok you can tell me whatever is bothering you" Natsuki sighed but continued talking.

"I suppose Mai and Nao told you about me"

"Yeah a little"

"So you know about me and Fujino Shizuru right?"

"Yes"

"It's just that I don't know what to do, I know it's a great chance but… I don't know how the face her… when she left without saying a word I felt betrayed for the second time in my life, I can't understand why she left… she said she loved me, and believe me she proved it, but anyway one day she disappeared"

"Maybe she had her reasons"

"I know, but what bothers me is that after she confessed everything seemed normal, she wasn't acting weird or anything we were as good friends as ever and then she left, I've been thinking these years about a good reason but I can't find one"

"Don't think about it too much, you're not her so you won't be able to know the reasons"

"Yeah, I think so" after a long silence Kari decided to ask a question that was bugging her, she already knew the answer, but she didn't know if Natsuki did so she asked "Do you love her?"

"I really don't know, it shocked me when I saw her here but…"

"You need time?"

"Probably, besides I don't know if she still loves me, now let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go to Mai's place"

"Okay…hey Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for trusting me"

"You're welcome" After that words they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Liked it? hated it? tell me what you think. As always feel free to send me a message or a review, or both!

Mary


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! I want to thank all the people that left reviews and I'll tell you one thing... keep reading :P

I needed all of my will power to do this chapter, I sometimes think I'm too lazy for my own good... Forgive me for the grammar errors if I have any, but I don't have beta so...

**Disclaimer: **you know... it's depressing to say this every single chapter...but what can I do? Sadly I don't own it.

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes, the sun was rising and it's rays were entering Natsuki's bedroom covering her. She tried to go back to sleep but the sun wouldn't let her, besides she needed to go to the bathroom. Finally she gave up, got up and started heading towards her destination but stopped immediately when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen, instead of going straight forward she turned to her right, went past the living room and in to the kitchen, there she saw Kari preparing something. She approached slowly and greeted her new found friend. Kari turned around and directed her a smile. "Hey Natsuki… want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, I suggest something simple, Mai always does a lot of food"

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Toast with mayo please, I'll go and wash while you do it, then you can use the bathroom if you want"

"Ok, thanks, hurry up, I don't want Nao-san shouting at us again" Kari smiled, Natsuki muttered something and left. After a short shower she went out of the bathroom dressed in black denim jeans and a white tank top. She seated herself on one of the chairs at the kitchen and started eating her food, two toasts covered with mayo and orange juice. Kari was in front of her with a cup of coffee. "Nat-chan would you mind if we go home first? I need to change my clothes"

"Yeah sure, I'm finished here so let's get going" Kari nodded and they went to the front door, there the both of them put on their shoes and Natsuki a blue hoodie, after that they headed towards Kari's house, where she had a short shower and got dressed. Finally at one o'clock sharp they were at Mai's front door waiting for the orange head to open the door. They heard a loud crush, some yelling and at last Mai opened the door looking as she had just run a marathon "Sorry, but Mikoto is hungry…" that was the only explanation they received but it was enough to Natsuki, who chuckled. They entered the house and the scenery there was pretty funny, Reito was on the couch sitting quietly, while sipping his tea. On the other side Mikoto, who had a piece of bread, was trying to escape Nao who was shouting a lot of obscenities, while trying to catch the black haired girl. Mikoto was too engrossed looking backwards that she didn't notice Natsuki was in front of her, the blue haired girl prepared to receive the impact and successfully stopped the feral girl, Natsuki looked down to see Mikoto and said "You shouldn't steal the food from the kitchen" the golden eyed girl looked at the verge of crying but answered

"Natsuki I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Nao shouted from behind, she was panting and had her hands on her knees trying to recover her breath.

"We'll let it slip this time Nao, I don't want to eat that piece of bread for sure" Natsuki said eyeing what Mikoto had on her hands, Nao looked at it too and disgust could be seen on her face "For once I agree with you Kuga" After that little incident lunch proceeded normally. After eating Mai and Kari were washing the dishes, Mikoto and Nao were playing video games and Reito together with Natsuki were watching them, while drinking tea and talking.

"So Natsuki-san are you going to accept the offer?" Reito asked

"I…" Natsuki was interrupted by the doorbell

"Natsuki can you open the door?!" Mai asked from the kitchen shouting.

"Yes don't worry!" Natsuki shouted back, she left the cup of tea on the table and went to open the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see her sister and Miyu standing on the other side, she considered closing the door but decided against it, she moved aside and let the two visitors pass. Alyssa couldn't resist anymore and launched herself at Natsuki sobbing. Instantly Natsuki went into panic mode.

"H-hey Alyssa, why are you crying?" Natsuki asked hugging her sister back.

"I'm s-sorry Natsuki, I... It was… I…a-are y-you mad?" Alyssa asked between sobs.

"Shhh… It's ok I'm not mad at you, now calm down" after those words Alyssa was able to calm herself, Mai who had been watching everything decided it was the best moment to appear.

"Alyssa-chan you're finally here"

"You called her?" Natsuki asked looking a little lost.

"Yes, she's the one who made the deal with Fujino corp. so I thought it was better if she and Miyu were here to explain the pros and cons about it" Natsuki just nodded and went to the living room followed by Miyu and Alyssa. There all the gang took their respective seats and waited for Mai to come back, she had gone to the kitchen to prepare tea for everyone. While Mai was still at the kitchen Alyssa noticed the girl sitting beside Natsuki and decided to ask about it. "Hey nee-san who is that girl?" she asked.

"Oh… sorry I forgot to introduce you… Alyssa this is Katsura Hikari, Kari, this is my sister Alyssa Sears and the one with light blue hair is Miyu Greer"

"A pleasure to meet you" Kari said

"It's a pleasure for me too Katsura-san, were you the one who picked up the phone the other day?"

"Yes, I am" Alyssa seemed pensive for a moment. Mai had come back and she was delivering the cups of tea, finally Alyssa decided to ask something that was bugging her since Kari had picked up the phone "What's your relationship with her?" she asked facing Natsuki.

"We're just friends" Natsuki answered smiling.

"EH?!" for the second time in two days Mai, Nao, Reito and Mikoto were left with their mouths hanging wide open. Nao recovered first and spoke

"Oh my god Kuga, I knew you were a player but I never thought you would end a relationship that fast!"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsuki said in an annoyed tone, before Nao could answer Natsuki's question Kari stepped in.

"I think I can explain that" seven pairs of eyes directed their gaze towards her waiting for an explanation "Your friends here thought that I was your girlfriend yesterday and they never gave me a chance to tell them that I wasn't" everyone blinked in surprise, even Miyu, again Nao was the first one to react, this was becoming an habit. "You mean you're not Kuga's girlfriend?"

"Yup" Kari answered smiling sweetly. Then something clicked in Mai's and Nao's mind.

".god" they said in unison looking at Natsuki, who had a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"I know you told her about me" the emerald-eyed girl said.

"Hehehe … sorry?" Mai and Nao said not to convinced.

"It's ok I'll let it slip this time" Natsuki said stretching on the couch, Mai and Nao sighed in relief, it looked like they were given the chance to continue living and they were very grateful for that. Alyssa interrupted their thoughts

"Well, now that is clear I think we should discuss the matter on hands" Everyone nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Alyssa to start explaining. "As you all know I've made a contract with Fujino corp. of course it's not valid until Natsuki agrees to it and they want to meet her tomorrow morning" the room felt silent, Natsuki gulped as all the eyes were on her.

"Tell me Alyssa-chan why should Natsuki take the deal?" Mai asked, Alyssa directed her gaze towards Miyu and the android started talking.

"Well, as I suppose you know Fujino corp. has been working with a lot of well known artists, who had all became famous thanks to the efforts of the company, besides Fujino corp. is known in all the world, not only Japan, that would benefit Natsuki-san a lot, since probably that would give her a chance to let the world know about her"

"What about the cons?" Reito asked

"Well… regarding work there are no cons but personally…" Alyssa trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, once again all the eyes were on Natsuki who was very lost in her own world. Finally Nao decided to speak "I think you should go to the meeting at least, you never know, maybe you don't get Fujino as a manager"

"I think you should go too Natsuki-san it's a great opportunity" Reito said.

"Natsuki I think you should go too, as Ani-ue said this is a great opportunity, besides you should learn to let go or try to win Fujino-san's heart" Mikoto said, for the third time in two days everyone had their mouth hanging wide open and they were looking at Mikoto as if she was some kind of alien. "What?" she asked.

"Ok, where is Mikoto and what have you done with her?" Nao asked, Mikoto arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing special, it's just that it's uncommon for you to say such mature things" Nao answered.

"Ehmmm… anyway, nee-san what are you going to do? I need to let them know if we're going to go tomorrow or not"

Natsuki wasn't even paying attention _'fight for her love or let go? What should I do? I've been trying for the last four years to let go, but I find it impossible, but… fight for her love?_ _…what if she came back because she has forgotten about me? And why did she left in the first place?'_ Natsuki was interrupted by Alyssa

"Nee-san?"

"Oh… eh, yes tell them that I'm going" _'I'm not going to get any answers if I just sit here and wait'_

Everyone seemed a little surprised but decided that it was best not to say anything.

"Well, everybody is staying for dinner right?" Mai asked, all of them nodded. "Ok then Miyu-san would you help me, we'll end faster that way"

"Yes of course" They stood up and left.

"Reito I need to talk to you in private for a moment" Natsuki said, he just nodded and they went to the balcony and closed the door behind them. The blue haired girl leaned on the rail and looked up to the full moon. Reito instead decided to take a seat on a chair that was there. "What do you want to talk about Natsuki-san?" Reito asked

"Reito drop the san please, it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"As you wish" he answered smiling. Natsuki sighed and continued talking.

"You know… since she left I've been thinking about her and her reasons to leave, but I'm not good with feelings, if it is difficult for me to figure out mine I would never be able to figure out hers"

"So…?"

"I know you know something, I want you to tell me what you know" She said turning to see his face, Reito sighed deeply but decided to speak.

"She never told me anything, you know how Shizuru-san was, so I'm just guessing here"

"Go on"

"Don't you think maybe it was a little too difficult for her to stay by your side?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"If I'm not mistaken you told her you couldn't love her back but you were still happy that she loved you, right?"

"Right, what's your point here?"

"I think that she couldn't stand being around you knowing that you would never love her back"

"I don't understand, I mean she knew she was my most important person, besides we were still friends, why didn't she tell me if she was being hurt?"

"I don't know Natsuki, maybe she thought she would hurt you, I told you, I'm just guessing…"

"W-what do y-you think I should do?" Natsuki asked trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall

"It depends on you Natsuki, do you love her?"

"I…don't know, I'm confused, I was angry at her because she left, but if what you say is true then it's all my fault, besides it's been four years … I just don't know what to think or do anymore"

"Follow what your heart tells you" With that Reito stood up and left. She was left there alone, but not too long, after a minute or so someone opened the door.

"Nee-san dinner's ready"

"Ok let's go" During dinner everybody noticed that Natsuki was in her own little world, mainly because she had forgotten to put mayo on her meal and because Nao had tried insulting her and she had agree with all that Nao had said.

After dinner everyone was in the living room with a hot cup of tea, suddenly Natsuki stood up and asked "Hey Alyssa, did you come here with the car?"

"Yes why?"

"Would you mind taking Kari to her house?" Kari and Alyssa gave her a confused look.

"I… need to think, please?" The other two nodded "Well I'll be going, I'll see you tomorrow Alyssa, goodbye everybody" With that she turned and left the house.

Whenever Natsuki needed to think there was one thing she would always do and that was riding her bike as fast as she could. She was riding at top speed not really paying attention to where she was going, when she came to a stop she realized she was at the cliff where she had lost her mother and dog. What surprised her the most was that she noticed she wasn't alone. There was a dark blue car parked there and a lone figure standing still facing the ocean, in the dark of the night she couldn't tell who the person was, but she was shocked when the figure turned around, it was none other than Fujino Shizuru, apparently the red eye goddess was shocked too but she quickly covered it. Natsuki was completely frozen, she had been thinking about Shizuru all the ride not reaching any conclusion and she had been expecting more time before having to meet with her.

Shizuru was the first one to move, she approached carefully waiting for any reaction coming from Natsuki. Finally they were in front of each other and Shizuru spoke.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" Natsuki was at a lost of words, she had a lot of feelings running through her. She had missed a lot that sweet accent the past few years but she was still mad at Shizuru for leaving, even if she knew it may had been her fault, the feeling of betrayal wasn't one you could get rid off easily and because of her emotional personality she wasn't being rational.

Shizuru's smile faltered a little when she saw Natsuki's eyes, the girl was like an open book for people to read. "I know you may not want to talk to me, but I wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day" Shizuru waited a little to see if she would get any response but after a minute she spoke again "Well Natsuki, I'm going back, I hope I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Natsuki could only manage a weak "yeah" but it was enough for Shizuru, at least for now. She went to her car and left the place. Only once she was gone Natsuki took control over her body and brain. The next day was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

Well? tell me what you think, leave a review or PM me. Next chapter will be the meeting with Fujino corp.!!

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

Mary


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there people! I'm very sorry for not updating earlier, what happened is that I went on an unplanned vacation and I couldn't write a single thing. I came back about a week ago but I couldn't write 'cause I was to busy preparing things for school since I start next week. What's good about this is that I got to ride a bike! well not literally since I'm still underage but I was on the back and it's great I've just understood why Natsuki likes her bike!

Well... I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but here's the next chapter, I'm sorry if it is a little short.

**Disclaimer: **yeeah I only wish it would be mine, sadly it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Nee-san, wake up!" Alyssa said, while shaking Natsuki

"Five more minutes please" the blunette grumbled trying to cover herself with her pillow.

"Natsuki-sama the meeting with Fujino corp. is in an hour and a half" After hearing Miyu's words Natsuki was instantly out of bed.

Alyssa smiled and said "Go and have a shower, we'll try to find something for you to wear" the green eye girl nodded and went to the bathroom.

In the shower Natsuki was thinking about what had happened the night before and how she wasn't even able to move. If the same thing was going to happen in the meeting, she had a problem. Also she wouldn't admit it, but she was completely nervous about meeting again with Shizuru and probably work with her. She didn't know how she would face the girl or what she should do or how she should act. She was still wondering about these things when she heard Alyssa shouting "Natsuki! Where do you have the formal clothes?" _'oh please not her too, it's more than enough with Mai'_ Natsuki thought, but she forgot to answer the question so… "Hey I asked you something!"

"Oh right, sorry, they are at the guests room" the blunette shouted back. After another fifteen minutes under the shower, Natsuki went out of the bathroom with a blue towel covering her body. She headed towards her bedroom and found some clothes on top of her bed. She quickly changed into what Alyssa had left her, which was a pair of black trousers and a long sleeved, green dress shirt. Finally she went out of her room and into the living room where Alyssa and Miyu were having tea. "Natsuki-sama there are some toasts with mayo in the kitchen if you want"

"Ok thanks Miyu, I'll be back in a minute" Natsuki went to look for her breakfast and then went into the living again and seated comfortably on the couch. After she finished eating her first toast she decided to ask about the meeting "So… who is going to be there"

"Well I'm not sure… some executive for sure"

"Ok and what am I supposed to sign?"

"Well, for now you'll only have to sign a contract to work with them for two years, if you like them and they like you then maybe you could make another one"

"Ok" Natsuki resumed eating her breakfast and finally she was done. "Well, I'm ready let's get going" Alyssa and Miyu nodded and they went out of the apartment and down to the garage, Natsuki grabbed the jacket that her sister had left for her, which was black and reached her knees, her bike keys and went out of the residence.

After half an hour drive they finally reached the main branch of Fujino corp. in Fuuka. It was a big building with a lot of black tainted windows. Natsuki gulped at the sight, but composed herself quickly and went after her sister and Miyu. When they entered the building they were greeted by a busty, blonde girl. "Hi my name is Erstin Ho, I assume you're Kuga-san, Searss-san and Greer-san"

"That's correct" Alyssa said, visibly pleased that the girl knew her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all ours" Natsuki said winking, assuming her player personality. Erstin blushed hardly and directed her gaze towards the floor. Alyssa sighed and gave her sister a smack on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Don't flirt, we're here because of work today"

"But she's really pretty" _'and GOD her boobs are really big, I wonder if Mai's are smaller…nah, that's impossible' _Natsuki winked again at Erstin and directed her gaze with her best puppy eyes towards her sister.

"No, and that's the final answer"

"Mou… Alyssa that's unfair" The blonde was starting to get annoyed with her sister's childish behavior and luckily Erstin interrupted before anything happened.

"Ehm, the president is waiting for you"

"Ok, lead the way pretty lady" Erstin blushed furiously but guided them towards the elevator, which stopped at the thirtieth floor. The doors opened and they walked through a hallway that ended with a huge wooden door, Erstin opened it and bowed. In the room there were four people. A man with black hair and deep scarlet eyes, a woman with brown eyes and chestnut hair, whom Natsuki assumed were Shizuru's parents, a woman with a strange haircut at the back of the room with a notebook and finally Shizuru. The four of them stood up to greet the newcomers and Natsuki was left speechless, Shizuru was wearing a black business suit with a red blouse under it that matched her eyes and she had to admit that she looked hot. She was interrupted by Shizuru's father who introduced himself "Hello, I'm Yamato Fujino, it's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Kuga Natsuki"

"The pleasure is all mine and I suppose this young lady at your right is your other daughter?" the said woman laughed in a very lady-like manner and began speaking "Oh, no Kuga-han, I'm his wife, Fujino Mikami"

"My mistake" Natsuki said with her charming smile. Behind her Alyssa sighed and smacked herself. They were interrupted by a slight cough. Natsuki turned around and saw that Shizuru was the one who had made the noise.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Fujino-san it's nice meeting you after all these years" Natsuki said in a cold voice that send shivers down Shizuru's spine _'eh? Where did that come from? I didn't intended to be cold'_

"It's nice to see you too, Natsuki" the brunette answered in a slightly hurt tone. _'I guess it couldn't be helped'_ Shizuru thought "I would like you to meet my assistant, Tomoe Marguerite" the named girl bowed and seated again.

"We'll now that the presentations are finished we could go on with the meeting…don't you think so Alyssa-han?"

"Of course Fujino-san, I already know the terms but it would be great if you explained them to Natsuki"

"Well Kuga-san, since you're a top violinist here in Japan, my wife and daughter in person will be in charge of you"

"Ok" _'shit, shit, shit! Why me?! I'm going to kill Alyssa'_

"Also you'll have to practice at least two hours a day here, we have a music room especially for that"

"Everyday?"

"Well no, only weekdays, but you'll probably have a lot of concerts on weekends so…"

"I get it"

"You'll get tickets for your friends every time you want" she nodded.

"And finally, you'll record a CD and if goes well maybe we'll do others, finally, this contract lasts two years, do you agree to it?"

"Yes sure"

"Then please sign here" Yamato passed her a paper and she signed it.

"Perfect" Shizuru's mother said, clapping her hands "Kuga-san…"

"Natsuki is ok"

"Well then Natsuki is it ok for you if my daughter and I come to your place tomorrow, we would like to ask you some questions and hear you play something"

"I'm ok with it" They bid their goodbyes and the group of three went out of the building. Through all the meeting, even if it was short, Shizuru hadn't uttered a single word after greeting Natsuki and she was wondering why when she felt her phone buzzing. It was Kari, they did a little talk and agreed to meet to have lunch. She said goodbye to Alyssa and Miyu and was about to turn on her motorcycle when she heard someone calling her, she spun around and saw Shizuru running towards her with her coat in hands.

"Here you forgot this" the brunette said. While giving the coat to Natsuki their hands accidentally touched and the blunette felt some sort of electricity go through her hand. She quickly retreated it and decided to say something.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem" They stayed watching at each other for a few minutes until Natsuki put on her helmet "Wait Natsuki…I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?"

"I can't I've already promised a person to have lunch with her"

"Her?"

"Yes a new ehm… friend that I've met"

"Oh then, go, you don't want to make her wait" Natsuki started the engine and turn around to say goodbye when she caught a glimpse of sadness in Shizuru's eyes, the girl was very good at hiding her emotions but when it came to Natsuki…All it took for the blunette to panic was that little glimpse, she would never admit it, the fact that she still cared a lot about the brunette in front of her, of course her friends knew, but still… She shoot the question with out thinking about it before saying it

"Hey, you wanna come?" the scarlet eyes twinkled for a second before she nodded. Natsuki gave her a spare helmet and Shizuru hopped on the bike and put her hands on Natsuki's shoulders "You know you're going to fall right?" Shizuru blushed a little and circled Natsuki's waist with her arms "That's better, now hold on tight" She nodded and the blunette made the engine roar before she started speeding towards the restaurant where she had agreed to meet with Kari.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you think about it, leave a review if you want! and for the ones who read my other story I'll probabllt update it tomorrow.

Mary


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there readers. I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, but I started school and well, it's taking a lot of my time. I hope this will made up :) I know it isn't very long but I hope you will enjoy it.

I apologize beforehand if I have any mistakes. If you want you can point them and I'll change it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, sunrise does.

* * *

Natsuki was currently riding her bike towards the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Kari, with none other that Fujino Shizuru, not that she minded, but it sure was awkward.

Natsuki's thoughts started to drift from the road to her meeting with her new employers and Shizuru's parents. Yamato Fujino, with whom Natsuki had talked the most, seemed like a rather serious person when it came to business, but that was all she could guess since they hadn't talked about any other things. What she had sense was the strong aura the man emitted, like he was in complete control of all, of course when she thought about it, it seemed rather obvious that a person like him would be the president of such a big corporation. He also had a pair of piercing scarlet eyes, just like Shizuru's, that always seemed to be watching you.

That was all she could think through the ride, since they had arrived. She waited for Shizuru to get down before turning off the engine. She dismounted her bike and took off her helmet, letting her raven hair fall freely. The emerald-eye girl glanced at the restaurant, it seemed rather fancy, but she had been there on one of her dates and the food was excellent. She guided the way until they were in front of the reception desk. A man with a black suit looked at them and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Kuga Natsuki" she just nodded. "I'm great fan of yours Kuga-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, there's someone waiting for me, the reservation was originally for two, but as you see I brought someone"

"Tell me with what name the reservation was made and I'll change your table for one of three"

"I think it's under Katsura Hikari"

"Let me check…mmm yes, that's correct please follow me" The two girls followed the man to a big table, which was next to a window that showed an outside view. They seated and moments later Kari appeared. Natsuki stood up to greet her before the girl reached the table. Kari hugged the blunette and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Shizuru form her place arched an elegant eyebrow. Since when Natsuki was so affectionate?

"Nat-chan! I missed you" A second brown eyebrow was arched.

"But you saw me yesterday" Natsuki said smiling.

"So…? Anyway, how was the meeting?"

"I signed the papers" The blunette seriously said.

"Really? And who did you get as manager"

"Well…Fujino Mikami and…" Natsuki moved to let Kari see the person sitting at the table, then she finished the sentence "…Fujino Shizuru" Kari was a little shocked, of course she knew it was a possibility that Natsuki would have to work with the brunette. But she had never expected to see her sitting there. She composed quickly and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Katsura Hikari, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Shizuru stood up and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine Katsura-san, as Natsuki said I'm Fujino Shizuru" The red-eye girl sat again and took the menu. The blunette pulled Kari's chair and helped her to sit. After ordering what they wanted, they were left in a very awkward silence. Natsuki didn't know what to say, Kari was too engrossed thinking what to do and Shizuru was trying to discover what Natsuki's relationship with the other girl was. They stayed in silence for about fifteen minutes until the food arrived. Shizuru and Kari had ordered a salad and Natsuki a steak with french-fries and of course mayonnaise to accompany the fries. She had emptied half of the bottle when Kari stopped her with a reproving look.

"Nat-chan you should stop"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it's unhealthy"

"Mou… Kari please" Natsuki used her best puppy eyes but it didn't work

"No, it's enough, you probably had mayo toasts in the morning didn't you?"

"Eh…no?" Kari just stared at Natsuki and after a while it was creeping so the blunette gave up.

"Ok, ok I surrender, you win" Kari smiled and started eating her food, Natsuki sighed in defeat and started eating too. Shizuru, who had watched the exchange, was very grateful that Kari had stopped Natsuki, but in the other side she was jealous, she wanted to take care of the emerald-eye girl, but she reminded herself that she was back in Fuuka just to help the blunette with her career and because her parents had asked her to. Although she knew this, there was a question bugging her and she couldn't stop it form going out.

"So, what's your relationship with Natsuki?" Shizuru wasn't very sure about asking that question, after all Natsuki had rejected her four years ago because she was a girl, or at least that's what she thought, but she just needed to know.

"We're…"the blunette started but she was interrupted.

"We are a couple" Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise but she refrained form saying anything because Kari had hit her from under the desk signaling her to shut up and go on with the story.

"Well then congratulations!" Shizuru said with her best smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and of course this didn't go unnoticed by Kari, who was expecting a reaction like that, she was very good seeing people's feelings in contrast with Natsuki. Of course the blunette had missed what Kari had catch because she was too busy grabbing her sore leg. Shizuru's phone rang and after talking she excused herself saying she had to go to the company. The brunette left Natsuki alone with Kari saying she would see the blunette the next day and telling Kari it had been a pleasure to meet her.

After that Natsuki sent her best death-glare to Kari, which of course didn't affect the girl. "Why did you do that? It really hurts!"

"I'm sorry Nat-chan but if I didn't kick you, you would have spoiled my plan"

"What plan?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't work"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Nat but please trust me with this, just pretend we are a couple" The blunette hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "Of course you can flirt with other people if you want" Kari said with a toothy smile.

"Hey I don't flirt when I'm in a relationship"

"Really? And when was the last time you were in one?"

"Eh… let me think… three years ago"

"Wow that's amazing, I though you only lived for one night stands" Kari said teasingly, while pinching Natsuki on the cheeks "And who was the lucky girl?"

"Well, Nao, but it was more like a fucking buddies relationship"

'_So that's why she blushed the other day' _Kari thought smiling to herself. "But you've never been in a serious relationship?"

"Well… no"

"Then you'll learn with me" They smiled and chat a little. After paying the bill they decided to go to Mai's place since the girl probably wanted to know what had happened. They decided to take the long way since it had a very nice view, so after a long ride they arrived at the orange-head girl's house. Natsuki knocked and after a minute Mikoto appeared behind the door. Instantly her face brightened and she shouted. "Mai, Nao! Natsuki's here with Hikari!"

"Let her in moron, don't tell us" Nao answered from inside.

"Nao, don't call her a moron" Mai's voice could be heard. Natsuki and Kari chuckled and entered the house. They went to the living room, where Nao was playing video games, while Mai was reading a book that had a lot of recipes. Mikoto came running back, sat beside Nao and grabbed her control. Natsuki made herself comfortable on the couch and waited patiently for Kari to decide what to do. The girl went to the kitchen and shouted form inside that she would make some tea. Mai marked her book and closed it.

"So, how was it?"

"Nothing from the other world, I just signed the papers, I got Shizuru and her mother as my managers" Mai seemed pensive for a moment but finally decided to ask something.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"About what?"

"Having to work with Shizuru-san"

"Well, I'm not sure, we had lunch today" In that moment Kari got back with five cups of hot tea. She put them on the table and sat beside Natsuki, who continued with her story. She told Mai about the meeting in the big building, all the terms she had agreed to and of course, all the details about the lunch, from when she asked Shizuru to join her until the brunette left.

Mai at first was shocked to hear what had happened and how Kari had said they were a couple, but she instantly understood what the girl had in mind so she gave her a thankful smile when Natsuki turned around to tell Nao she sucked and that she wanted to play.

The day went on without further incident. At night after having dinner, Natsuki left Kari at her house and then went to her own house.

When she reached it, her phone was ringing. She quickly opened the door and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Natsuki-san, it's me Mikami"

"Oh, hello, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Natsuki-san…"

"Just Natsuki, please"

"Right, well, Natsuki, I was calling to know at what do you think my daughter and I could go tomorrow?"

"Anytime you want, just tell me and I'll be ready"

"Ok, what about 11 o'clock?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you both tomorrow"

"Goodbye Natsuki, have a good night sleep"

"Yeah thanks" with that she hung down the phone. After that she changed into her blue pajamas and went to sleep.

-

Oh how much she hated that annoying sound. The alarm clock went flying towards the wall and of course, broke. Natsuki stayed still trying to remember why she had set her alarm for ten in the morning. Suddenly she remembered and got up quickly.

First the blunette decided to have breakfast, which of course, consisted of mayo toast. After that she took a semi-cold shower and after half an hour she went out and changed in her room. Her outfit consisted of a light blue jean and a 'V' neck, white T-shirt. When she was finished the doorbell rang, the blunette checked herself one time in the mirror before opening the door.

Standing outside were Shizuru and her mother, both of them dressed in business suits. Mikami Fujino was like an older version of Shizuru but with brown eyes. For Natsuki it was a little funny how the two of them were so alike, but when she remembered her mother's face she couldn't find a lot of differences either.

She let the two of them enter the house on offered something to drink. Of course Shizuru asked Natsuki if she had any tea and her mother too. When Natsuki came back from the kitchen she found Shizuru sitting on the couch and her mum inspecting her house. When Mikami noticed Natsuki had come back she took a seat beside Shizuru and sipped calmly her tea.

"So…Natsuki, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Mikami Fujino asked.

"Not at all"

"Well, first question, how long have you been playing the violin?"

"Three years and a half, more or less"

"You mean you learn to play in such a short time?" Shizuru's mum asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"Very impressing! What motivated you to start playing the violin?" Suddenly Natsuki, who was sipping her tea, stopped. She seemed pensive for a few minutes, finally she directed her gaze towards Shizuru and then to her mum.

"That, I cannot tell"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's a very personal matter" After that question they continued chatting. For what Natsuki had seen, Mikami was a very bubbly person. She was a very traditional woman, which Natsuki had suspected, because of how Shizuru was raised. Other thing she learnt form Mikami Fujino was that she liked teasing as much as her daughter or more. Of course the blunette had built a resistance, being a player had helped her to do that. Finally after a while Shizuru asked Natsuki to play something. She went to her room and grabbed her violin.

"What would you like me to play?" the emerald-eye girl asked.

"The song you played with Alyssa-san would be nice" the red-eye girl answered.

"Ok, but I warn you it's not the same without Miyu and Alyssa" The two Fujinos nodded and waited patiently for Natsuki to start. The blunette took a deep breathe and started her performance. It was played beautifully but sadly and Shizuru wanted to know why. She made a mental note to remember to ask Natsuki about it. When she was done Mikami started clapping and complementing Natsuki.

"That was wonderful" Natsuki smiled and bowed. She turned her gaze towards Shizuru and stared intently at her.

"Did you like it?" She asked. Without breaking the eye contact the brunette answered.

"Of course I did" Mikami noticed the little exchange and decided to ask her daughter about it later.

"Well Natsuki I only have two more questions and then Shizuru and I will be going"

"What is it ma'am?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Eh…yeah, more like a girlfriend"

"You're into women?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I was just curious, well, then… where are your parents?" Natsuki stiffened visibly, Shizuru immediately stood up and approached the blunette, but she was stopped by the emerald-eye girl, who gave her a thankful look but shook her head.

"It's ok Shizuru, thanks anyway" The brunette nodded and went back to her seat. Her mother arched an eyebrow but decided to wait for Natsuki to answer her question. "Well, ma'am my mum is dead"

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's ok, you didn't know, well, anyway, my mother is dead and my father…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because the doorbell rang. She apologized herself and went to open the door.

In the same moment she opened it she went completely pale…

* * *

Well? how was that? leave a review! yay! well, anyway for the ones reading my other story I'm very sory but I won't be updating until next weekend or so.

Mary


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry about the late update, but I've been busy with school work and stuff, also I didn't wan to write a crappy chapter just to update, so I hope this one will be of your liking. **

**_Disclaimer:_ nop, not mine.**

* * *

Instantly she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and gave the two girls sitting on the couch a sheepish grin.

"I'm really, really sorry but we'll have to get out through the fire escape ladder" The two Fujinos decided not to say anything and complied with what Natsuki asked. After going out the apartment they decided to enter a little café. Once they had seated and ordered what they wanted, which consisted, of course, of tea for the two chestnut hair ladies and a cappuccino for Natsuki.

"So Natsuki… mind explaining?" Mikami asked. Natsuki scratched the back of her head and was about to answer when a loud yell was heard

"Natsuki!"

"Shit, shit, triple shit, sorry ladies I have to go, see you later" Natsuki threw money on the table and took off as quickly as she could. After she had gone away a girl with brown hair and light green eyes appeared.

"Haven't you seen Natsuki?" she asked. Mikami and Shizuru exchanged looks and signaled in the exact opposite way in which Natsuki had gone.

"Thanks!" she shouted and went away. While she was going out she bumped with someone, quickly excused herself and started running away. Shizuru stood up and went to greet the person with whom the girl had bumped. "Hello Reito-san" The man was watching the retreating figure of the light green-eyed girl, with arched eyebrows and shaking his head, but turned around when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Shizuru-san" he greeted , who had met Reito a long time ago waved and signaled for him to take a seat in the table she was sharing with her daughter. He greeted the older lady and took the seat offered.

"Reito-san long time no seen!"

"It is indeed" he said with a smile.

"Reito-san, do you know the girl from now?" she asked since she had seen how he had reacted.

"Well, yes"

"Is she related to Natsuki-san?"

"Kind off" both, Mikami and Shizuru arched their respective eyebrows.

"Well she's a girl, who has a _little_ obsession with Natsuki"

"How did they meet?"

"Mmm… how to say this? Natsuki has became a bit of a player and she's just one of the many girls with whom she slept" When Shizuru digested what her friend had said she was shocked. Very shocked.

"N-Natsuki… the Natsuki I know is a player?" she asked.

"Shizuru-san, she's not the one you once knew, she has changed a lot since…" Reito stopped there. Mikami who found this very interesting couldn't help but ask.

"Since…?"

"Since Shizuru-san left" Again the red-eye girl was shocked.

"Mom would you mind going home without me? I have a few things to discuss with Reito-san"

"Not at all darling, I'll see you later, Reito-san it was a pleasure"

"The pleasure was all mine" After Mikami Fujino was gone, Shizuru and Reito were left in an awkward silence. Finally after organizing her ideas Shizuru decided to speak.

"So Reito-san… I see Natsuki has changed…a lot from what it seems"

"She has"

"Mind telling me about it…?" At first he seemed a little reluctant, but decided to tell her.

"Natsuki isn't the same she was back at school. Since you left she has changed. She became a player, not only that but after you went away she began drinking, although she became more open with her friends, and finally last but not least she began playing the violin"

"She changed because I went away?"

"I think so, she was going to give your relationship a try but…"

"I know, I left"

"Yes, she was a mess after that but she's got better over the time" Again they were both left in silence. Shizuru was pondering about what she had just heard and Reito wondering if it had been a good idea telling Shizuru about Natsuki. This time it was Reito the one to break the silence. "Shizuru-san, why did you left?" the chestnut-hair girl took a sip of her tea and sighed, something very uncharacteristic of her.

"I couldn't bare it, it was painful to see how Natsuki didn't love me the way I did, it was too much for me so I decided to go" she took another sip of tea before going on "Before Mai-san arrived to the school I was happy I was the only one who was able to befriend Natsuki, the so called 'ice princess' and that comforted me a little, but after her arrival, Natsuki started to spend more time with her and Mikoto-san, in some way I was really happy that Natsuki had made new friends, but I was also a little jealous"

"I figured that much… so where have you been all this years?" Reito asked

"I went to America to finish my studies and to be able to help my family with the company" Reito nodded in understanding , he looked the time on his watched, excused himself and started to go, but he stopped and turned around "Shizuru-san, I have one last question, why are you back?"

"To work of course" she said smiling.

"What about Natsuki, don't you love her anymore?"

"I came here to be her friend and her manager, nothing more, besides she already has someone that loves her" Reito nodded, but he wasn't completely satisfied with Shizuru's answer, mainly because she had answered something he hadn't asked for, also he had spent enough time with the red-eye girl to know she was hiding her emotions.

After Reito had left Shizuru was putting her coat when the girl from before entered the bar and went towards her.

"Hello, do you know Natsuki?" the chestnut girl hesitated before answering with a nod. "Could you giver her this?" the girl extended a letter "Tell her I'm going to live in another country"

"I'll make sure she gets the message"

"Thanks!" with that the girl was gone.

-

Natsuki exited the University building, she was about to graduate and she was having her last classes. When she got to the parking lot she saw Kari leaning on her precious bike. "Hey" she said without much enthusiasm, she had had a very long day.

"Hey…are you tired?" Kari asked handing Natsuki her helmet.

"You don't have an idea" The blunette answered turning on the engine.

"Let's go to your house, I'll cook something for you there, how that sounds?"

"Great!"

After a short ride they were at Natsuki's house. The blunette went to take a bath, after that she went to the couch to see TV while Kari was cooking, but her relaxing time was interrupted by the doorbell. Natsuki stood up and opened it. There standing was Shizuru.

"Hey…Shizuru what are you doing here?"

"Doesn't Natsuki like me being here?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

"No… it's not that" Natsuki said smiling, the chestnut-hair girl pouted, four years ago Natsuki would have started panicking and would have said something compromising, but Shizuru reminded herself that Natsuki wasn't the same one. They stood there, neither of them breaking eye contact until a shout form inside the house made them snap out of their trance.

"Natsuki, who is it?" Kari asked from the kitchen.

"Just Shizuru"

"Let her in"

"Sure" Natsuki answered back. "Hey you want to stay for dinner?"

"If I'm not a bother"

"Nah of course not, come in and make yourself comfortable" Shizuru entered the house and hid a smile, of course Natsuki had changed but her choice of color hadn't. The house was painted in different shades of blue and the furniture was black or dark blue. She sat on the couch and waited for Natsuki to do the same. They did little talk about work and Shizuru gave her the letter that the girl with light green eyes had left. Natsuki seemed relieved after reading it. They continued talking until Kari called the blunette.

"Natsuki, darling… would you mind setting the table?"

"Not at all… Shizuru wait here" the girl nodded, after fifteen minutes the three of them were sitting at the table. Natsuki and Kari at one side and Shizuru at the other end. They were eating and chatting when Kari decided to start her plan.

"Fujino-san have I ever told you how Nat-chan and I met?"

"Not at all" Shizuru said with a very fake smile that didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh well it started like this…" Kari went on and on. Natsuki didn't even know how she was making the story so long. After half an hour Shizuru's eyebrow started twitching. Natsuki, who noticed this approached Kari to give her a peck on the cheek, but instead whispered something

"I think you're overdoing it a little" Kari smiled and gave Natsuki a kiss on the lips but whispered back "Am not"

The blunette sighed in defeat. Half an hour later, Kari decided to stop, since she thought it was enough for one night for the poor Shizuru, but she had to admit it was incredible how her mask worked almost perfectly. Kari went to wash the dishes while Natsuki accompanied Shizuru to her car.

"Sorry about that, she can get a little exited"

"Don't worry about it" Shizuru said, opening the door to her car, she entered, but before closing it she said "I'm glad Natsuki has found someone she loves" She was gone before the blunette was able to answer. When Natsuki was back she found Kari sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Natsuki I've got something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to France"

"Huh? Why?"

"My mother needs help with the company so she asked me to go back"

"When are you going back?"

"Next week" Natsuki sighed but nodded.

"Ok we're going to throw a goodbye party!" They laughed together and continued talking about different subjects and then they went to sleep, Kari in the guests room and Natsuki in her own.

* * *

**Well, liked it? I hope 'cause I tired to give a little insight to Shizuru's feelings but it isn't easy to write her, or at least I find Natsuki easier. Also I'm not very good at writing feelings so... but I'm trying to iprove. Anyway, leave reviews if you feel like it and I'm sorry but I'm not sure when I will be able to update again.**

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**God it's been so long since the last update. A review a few days ago made me say "I've got to sit down and write something". It wasn't easy becuase the story had taken a course I didn't like so I didn't know how to approach it and deleting it didn't sound like a good idea so... I'm fairly content with this chapter, I didn't like the end of it, but it's needed, I won't tell you why, but I suppose you'll figure it out. Anyway, enough with my rambling, and for those who actually read this, buddy, don't you have anything better to do? Nah! just kidding. Eh well... on with the story! Oh I forgot, I apologize for any mistakes, but I don't have a beta, feel free to point them out. **

**Disclaimer: nop, I don't own it, but when I become rich I'll buy it -insert maniatic laugh here-**

* * *

A week went by faster than expected and it was already time for Kari's party. Everyone that knew her was invited and this included Shizuru. Since Mai was in charge of organizing the party of course it was in a Karaoke bar, well at least a part of it. After everyone had sung, at least one song, much to Natsuki's and Nao's dismay, they decided to go to Yuuta's bar, since it had a dance floor.

Once they were settled and everyone had ordered their respective drinks they started chatting. Mikoto, Natsuki and Nao were engaged in a discussion about cars, while Mai and Reito were flirting subtly with each other, but in a friendly way, since they've decided after the Carnival to stay as friends. On the other side Kari and Shizuru were quietly sipping from their drinks. Since she was leaving the next day Kari decided to speak with Shizuru and she asked the older girl to accompany her to the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom the first one to break the silence was Shizuru. "Katsura-san, may I know why you summoned me here?" The brow eye girl took a deep breath and started explaining her motive. "Fujino-san, I'm really sorry for deceiving you into thinking I'm a couple with Natsuki" She said a little ashamed looking down.

"Aren't you?" Shizuru asked a little shocked.

"No, we aren't, you see…I wanted to know if you still have feelings for her, and the easiest way was making you jealous"

"I see…why did you do it?" the red eye girl asked in a cold tone that could send shivers down your spine and it even matched Natsuki's one. Kari sighed deeply again. She thought about the best way to approach the matter and decided that honesty was the best one. "I think Natsuki feels something for you" Shizuru didn't want to have high hopes about the matter, so she went as cold-heartily as she could about it. "The feeling she has towards me are probably just friendship"

"I think you're mistaken, but do as you please Fujino-san, I think both of you have feelings for each other, it's up to you if you decide to do something about the matter, I suggest you give it a try" after saying this Kari went out of the bathroom and didn't let Shizuru answer. The brunette was standing still trying to absorb all the information. After all, she was back at Fuuka with the hope of working with Natsuki and maybe have her has a friend, never in her life had she dreamed about something like this. No, scratch that, she had dreamed about it, it just never seemed like it could become real. After a few minutes she had her façade again and went back to her table.

Everyone was missing except Natsuki, who had just sat down. She had sweat running down her face and Shizuru found this captivating. The brunette asked where everyone was and Natsuki just made a sign with her head. Shizuru turned around and saw everyone dancing.

"Natsuki likes dancing?"

"Yeah, once in a while" She would never, ever tell her friend that she was a regular in the place. "What about you?"

"I'm more of a traditional dancer" Shizuru answered directing her gaze towards Natsuki, what she saw didn't like her on bit, Natsuki had a smirk plastered on her face and this wasn't really a good sign, from what she could perceive. The blunette downed what was left of her drink and stood up. The older girl was a little puzzled with the sudden actions but he was about to find out what was all about.

Natsuki extended her hand, very much like what she have done with Aoi and asked. "Would you like to dance?" Shizuru nodded, but they were able to dance only a little before the song changed to a slower one. Natsuki groaned and muttered "God I hate this song" but nonetheless she grabbed Shizuru's waist and they started dancing. After a while they were a lot closer and Shizuru had her face on the blunette's shoulder. "Why is it that Natsuki hates this song?" They were so close that Natsuki was barely able to control the shiver because of Shizuru talking so close to her neck. Over the years she had grown and now she was taller than Shizuru.

"Actually that's a very funny story, I had this creepy fan who decided this song would be a very good one to sing wit her _beautiful _voice"The brunette had the same problem that her companion when she talked, but as expected form her she hid it very well. After that she chuckled catching the sarcastic tone Natsuki had used.

"I see Natsuki has a lot of fans"

"Yeah, being a violinist and all gave me my share, but thank god I'm not a rock star because _that_ would be a problem" The brunette giggled. They stayed silent again and after a while Natsuki spoke. "I missed you" she said. The red eye girl was a little shocked but answered back. "I missed you too" They decided to leave it there, because they were not in the mood for a serious conversation and they wanted to enjoy the rest of the night.

After the song had ended they went into separate ways. Shizuru went to dance, while Natsuki went back to the table were Mai was drinking something. The blunette smirked when she sat down and coughed a little to grab the orange head attention. "I saw you dancing with Mikoto" She said. As expected Mai blushed and smacked her in a friendly way. "Stop it and don't think I didn't see you with Shizuru-san" Mai said happily watching a slight blush on her friend's face. They sat there chatting, until everyone was back and they decided to leave, since it was very late and Kari had a plane to catch the next day. Everyone went in their separate ways and everyone, except Natsuki said goodbye to Kari, since they wouldn't be able to be at the airport.

-

"Last call to the passengers from the flight to France" A voice from a loud speaker said.

"I guess that's mine" Kari said. Natsuki just nodded and stood there awkwardly. "Oh come on, aren't you gonna hug me or something?" the blunette chuckled and did as she was told.

"Keep in touch ok?"

"I will don't worry" the brunette answered. They stopped the hug and smiled at each other. "Natsuki, I have one more thing to ask before I go…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, follow what your heart tells you …regarding Shizuru-san"

"I'm not the best with feelings, but I promise to try" They hugged again and finally Kari was on her way back to France.

Natsuki went back to her home to grab her violin and then headed towards Fujino corp. because Mikami had called telling her she had great news and that she wanted to see her as soon as possible.

When she arrived she gave her charming smile to Erstin, who, of course, blushed and asked her to guide her to the woman's office. When she entered Mikami Fujino was sipping some tea and gestured for Natsuki to sit and for Erstin to leave. "Natsuki I understand you're still studying…"

"Yeah, I have my last exam tomorrow so…"

"Oh that's wonderful! Now I don't have to worry about the date of your presentation in England"

"Yeah I know…wait, what?!"

"Yes, yes my dear you'll have a presentation next week, we want to start making you well known around the world"

"So soon?"

"It's not soon Natsuki, this is the best time, besides Shizuru and I will be there with you"

"Well, if you say so"

"Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Wonderful, I'll start making the preparations, you may be dismissed Natsuki"

The blunette bowed respectfully and went straight to Mai's restaurant to tell her what had happened.

* * *

**Well? how was it? Good enough to leave a review? -laughs-**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed! Feel free to PMs me with ideas or something, but I don't promise I'll use them.**

**Mary**


End file.
